gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Wish
I Wish by Stevie Wonder is featured in Wonder-ful, the twenty-first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake with the New Directions. Mike tells the Glee Club that since the week is dedicated to celebrating wonderful things, he wants to celebrate wonderful talent. Sam gets up as a joke, pretending it was him, but Mike calls upon Jake to stop being modest and the song begins. Jake leads as Mike and Jake perform unique and classy dance moves. Marley even speaks a line in the song as New Directions assist in back-up and clapping. Will is seen incredibly intrigued by Jake's dance moves. At the end of the song, Mike leaves Jake to have a dance solo. Jake does an incredible jump as everyone claps with Will, Marley, Blaine, and Sam hugging and going towards him. Mike explains to Kurt that the plan will work with Jake's moves for Regionals but Mercedes isn't here to see it, and he questions her absence. Lyrics Jake: Looking back on when I Was a little nappy headed boy Then my only worry Was for Christmas what would be my toy Even though we sometimes Would not get a thing We were happy with the Joy the day would bring Sneaking out the back door To hang out with those hoodlum friends of mine, uh-woah Greeted at the back door With "boy thought I told you not to go outside" Tryin' your best to bring the Water to your eyes Thinkin' it might stop her From woopin' your behind Jake with New Directions: I wish those days could come back once more Why did those days ev-er have to go I wish those days could come back once more Why did those days ev-er have to go Cause I love them so Jake: Brother says he's tellin' 'Bout you playin' doctor with that girl Just don't tell and I'll give you Anything you want in this whole wide world Mama gives you money for Sunday school You trade yours for candy after church is through Smokin' cigarettes and writing something nasty on the wall Marley: You nasty boy! Jake: Teacher sends you to the principal's office down the hall You grow up and learn that kinda thing ain't right But while you were doin' it, it sure felt outta sight Jake with New Directions: I wish those days could come back once more Why did those days ev-er have to go I wish those days could come back once more Why did those days ev-er have to go Jake: Ow! Why did they have to go, yeah Ooh, yeah, hooo, mhm, uuh Oh, oh, yeah, hey, uh-woah Jake with New Directions: Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do Gallery Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 17.33.44.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 17.34.29.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 17.35.57.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 17.36.14.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 17.37.12.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 17.43.17.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 17.43.35.png Screen Shot 2013-05-06 at 17.45.19.png Whaaaaat.gif Younastyboy!.gif tumblr_mma8ldkyrB1r350t5o7_250.gif tumblr_mma8ldkyrB1r350t5o8_250.gif I wish.png Tumblr mm7u15F16b1qhpfaho6 250.gif I wish.png IWish-1.gif IWish-2.gif IWish-3.gif IWish-4.gif IWish-5.gif IWish-6.gif IWish-7.gif IWish-8.gif IWishes-1.gif IWishes-2.gif IWishes-3.gif IWishes-4.gif IWishes-5.gif tumblr_n6x46sUHcX1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n6x46sUHcX1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n6x46sUHcX1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n6x46sUHcX1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n6x46sUHcX1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n6x46sUHcX1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n6x46sUHcX1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n6x46sUHcX1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four